


Curses

by Elphabacanfigureskate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I know more Kryptonian than I know Greek so, be warned, shittly translated greek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabacanfigureskate/pseuds/Elphabacanfigureskate
Summary: "Headcanon that Diana curses in Greek thinking that no one understands her but Bruce gets every word. When they finally do the do he mutters stuff in Greek and Diana blushes because he knOWS." Headcanon submitted on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on ff a year and a half ago.

He knew Superman, done his research on Green Lantern, Flash, and Hawkgirl, but never expected the goddess that landed in front of him. 

And he wasn’t exaggerating by all rights she was a goddess. 

The rookie (as Green Lantern called her) held her head high when insulted. She didn’t think highly of the band of heroes excluding her.

“Olympiacos” she muttered. 

_Club of wankers_

Bruce learned Greek early on in his training. The beautiful woman had a rather foul mouth and probably assumed that none of them had enough experience with Greek to translate.

Well this could be interesting.

_/\\__/\\__/\\_

Fighting crime with Wonder Woman was one of his absolute favorite things.

Fighting crime with Wonder Woman when she was pissed off was even better.

Now, Bruce would never say it out loud, but the Amazon was intriguingly innocent and at the same time so horribly vulgar.

“Fae skata kai psofa re malaka!” she said as she leveled the guy with a punch to the face.

_Eat shit and die you wanker._

It took a lot of self-control not to sputter at that.

She might be overreacting but no one really cared. Both of them had been up for over forty hours and it took its toll. He backed off when he needed sleep but Wonder Woman became aggressive.

Really, really, really aggressive.

She wasn’t going to kill the guy, she made a vow to uphold the League's values, but she wasn't going to be nice. 

She dropped the goon in front of the cops. She muttered something that even he didn’t want to repeat.

_/\\__/\\__/\\_

“You self-centered, egotistical, righteous pig!”

He continued to type.

“Just because I refuse to go to this gala with the rest of the League does not mean I don’t care about the women’s shelters.”

Especially since he would be in attendance. Just not as Batman.

Bruce donated to this charity every year and attended the gala even as a child. He couldn’t go with the League. It would be far more conspicuous for Bruce to be missing than Batman.

Wonder Woman let out an angry breath and stormed from the room. When she thought he was out of earshot she growled a few words.

“Ay gamisou.”

_Go fuck off._

At least she never ceased to surprise him

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_

“óchi arketá.”

_Not enough._

Her voice carried from the training room. Bruce paused and ducked behind a wall. He heard robot parts hit the floor. Diana must be upset about almost failing to stop the missile. She wasn’t one to destroy things for no reason.

She continued to mutter in Greek.

_I’m not good enough. I wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t fast enough. ._ Another loud clank accompanied another decimated robot 

He entered the training room, careful to make some noise so she knew he was there. 

“Princess.”

She looked away from him. How could she be ashamed? She put her life on the line to save the city. He let out a breath through his nose.

“I’m sorry, Batman.”

“For?”

For a moment she looked angry he was going to make her say it but it faded immediately. 

“For failing.”

“Your mission was a success.” She looked prepared to refute him but he didn’t let her. “Spar with me.” Bruce didn’t give her a chance to say no. He removed his gloves, boots, and belt. Diana followed his example and removed her bracelets.

“No powers, no weapons, no tricks.”

Diana offered her hand for him to shake. He took it, pumped once and backed into a fighting position. She would strike first and he would throw her. When she was still in shock he would pin her with his weight and keep her head still.

One problem.

She wasn’t striking. 

He lowered his stance. She knew he couldn’t best her without her own momentum so she sunk into a fighting stance and waited. He would have to move in closer and she would take him out.

His body coiled as he sprang for her. He landed a sharp jab to the shoulder but she countered with a strong punch to the stomach. He attempted to kick her feet out from under her but she jumped and kicked his shoulder as he attempted to stand. Off balance, he stumbled backwards and Diana took advantage. She slammed into his chest and pinned him to the ground.

“Fila mou to kolo.”

_Kiss my ass_

“What was that, Princess?”

She smirked.

“Better luck next time Batman.”

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_

Another media circus.

Oh joy.

He and Diana were at a conference in London. They were to meet with the head of Vitex who, if the rumors were to be believed, had a substantial underground alien protection task force. Cameras flashed and people shouted question after question. Bruce kept his gaze forward but he could sense Diana struggling to maintain composure. 

“It makes me wonder why Clark is a reporter.”

Batman’s cowl blocked Diana’s view of his eyebrows shooting upwards.

“You’ve known.”

“It’s not that difficult to figure out.”

He offered a noncommittal grunt.

Diana was a media darling, therefore everyone wanted to expose her as a corrupt, evil woman who killed puppies in her sleep and plotted to castrate men. 

Bruce never much liked the media.

Too bad all the media had to do was listen to her in battle. Their role model would become a model for awful language.

“Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman! Do you think it’s fair that you get a spotlight when there are more competent male heroes on the team?”

Diana froze.

Uh-oh.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. He may actually have to stop her from killing this man. Bruce heard her mutter something under her breath but could only make out “Skatofatsa.” _Shit face_

She continued walking and Bruce sighed in relief.

He might attempt to get that reporter fired though.

_/\\_ _/\\_ _/\\_

Months of sexual tension.

She finds out his identity.

A few more months of sexual tension.

He gives in.

After the Thanagarian invasion, after that kiss, he took her to the manor. Wally, Clark, and John went home, J’hon was staying with John, and that left Diana all alone.

“I don’t want to risk-”

“No one cares right now.”

He took her hand and she startled. It almost made him let go but her death grip after the fact convinced him otherwise. 

They walked past the shattered window and Alfred still sweeping up. Bruce nodded to the butler.

“See that we are not disturbed.”

The man nodded as Bruce continued to lead her down a hall. They stopped in front of what Diana assumed to be the door to his bedroom.

“I’d like to… I want…” He looked into her eyes and pleaded for her to understand and pleaded that she’d say yes.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

It wasn’t slow or tender like the one in the restaurant. Her lips claimed his hard, fast, and bruising. When the need for air became too great he dragged her into the bedroom and peppered kisses along her jaw up to her ear.

“Eísai ómorfi̱ prinkípissa.”

_You’re beautiful princess._

Diana gasped. He could understand her when she spoke in Greek? All the battles, all the frustrated mutterings, all the sparring matches?

“You’ve understood? This whole time?”

“Yep.”

He bit down on her earlobe and promptly decided she didn’t care.

Her nails dug into his back and she worked to rid him of his shirt. 

“Tha mou échete.”

_Will you have me?_

She pushed him back onto the bed.

“Poté den í̱thela típota perissótero sti̱ zo̱í̱ mou”

I've never wanted anything more in my life.


End file.
